darwinssoldiersfandomcom-20200213-history
Faction
A faction is a term used by Serris to classify the various groups in Darwin's Soldiers that a character can occupy. Characters can be in multiple factions, but primary loyalty must extend to one of them. First RP factions *'Scientists' - Have access to all areas of the base and thus access to the advanced weaponry but they are physically weak and have no combat related skills. Scientists and soldiers are on the same side. **Examples: James Zanasiu, Rudyard Shelton, Anne Williams *'Soldiers' - Have access to small weaponry (small arms, grenades and the like) from the onset and have access to many combat related skills but have limited access to areas in the base. Soldiers and scientists are on the same side. ** Examples: Victor Summers, Frederick Clyco, Thomas Stern *'Psi-Experiments' - Have psionic powers but have almost no access to areas in the base and are not too good with technology. They also have no combat related skills. ** Examples: Neku, Snow, Cale *'Cyber-Experiments' - Masters of technology and have a cybernetic enhancement. But have almost no access to various areas. No combat related skills. ** Examples: Roy Hawkeye, Metal Storm, Aimee *'Terrorists' - Play similar to the soldiers except they have access to heavier weaponry from the onset and don't have access to as much combat related skills. **Examples: Hans Donitz, Udesky, Broughton Second RP Factions For the second RP, the factions remained the same but the terrorist faction was dropped and replaced with two new factions. (Hans Donitz, the only returning terrorist, became a soldier.) *'Dragonstorm' - While this faction was never defined by Serris, in practise Dragonstorm personnel were played as either rogue Scientists or Soldiers. **Examples: Keegan O'Neil, Ian Branston, Trinity *'Dragonstorm experiments' - Capable of using psionic powers and have a cybernetic enhancement. They are very limited in mental capabilities (capable of following orders and limited speech but that's about it). Dragonstorm experiments sport 1 psi and 1 cyber enhancement (up to 3 total in any combination). Note that they must have a weakness of some sort, no matter how small. ** Examples: Ridley, Deathwind, Breathtaker Third RP Factions No new factions were added for the 3rd RP, though the unofficial faction "Civilians" fell into use to describe characters who were unaffiliated with any other faction, such as Alfred Byford and Shakila Brennan. In addition, the "Scientists" and "Soldiers" factions were merged to form the "Anti-Dragonstorm" faction. Other Media For his stories Card of Ten and Ship of State, LettuceBacon&Tomato used the additional factions "Gamanians" and "Sapaar" to describe the inhabitants of the planet Gaman. In addition, Pavlov's Checkmate used the minor faction "Ricky's men" to describe those who worked for the antagonist Richard Warden. Notes *The limitations placed on factions broke down soon after their placement; characters freely roamed Pelvanida regardless of their security access, anyone carried heavy weaponry and showed significant combat prowess. Very few characters, such as Rudyard Shelton and Frederick Clyco, followed the rules for their faction for the duration of their time in the RPs. *To date, Cale is the only character to play for both the Terrorist and Dragonstorm factions. Cale has played for more factions than any other character, at various times siding with the Psi-Experiments, Terrorists, Anti-Dragonstorm, Dragonstorm, and Dragonstorm Experiments. In the end he abandons all factions and runs away with Aimee to become a civilian. Category:Real-world articles Category:Organization